The Hit
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Arandi is a highly trained assassin and Dean is the head body guard of her next hit.
1. Chapter 1

This time around Arandi is a highly trained assassin and does her job very well until she meets her latest intended hit's head bodyguard and things get very interesting.

Warning for language and sexual content all chapters and Dean has a pain kink by request.

THE HIT

CREATED BY BOREDOM

Arandi Remington had always been very hard to keep entertained. Even as a child she was easily bored. She learned things way too fast and didn't see the need to have endless things repeated to her as if she was dense.

It was at a very early age that she began to entertain herself and it was usually followed by police involvement so she had learned to cover her tracks very well by the time she was twelve.

Her dad fed up with her antics had her put in boarding school in Europe. Her roommate, Nori Yatu, ended up being from Japan and her father and influential member of the Yakuza. Not that Nori told her that but Arandi had ways of finding things out.

To Arandi that was a wide open door to pure adrenalin driven non boredom. She didn't beg, she offered and Nori thought it would be great to have an American girl to teach the ways her father was teaching her. Her father always said that you had to have contacts around the world to be somebody.

Nori introduce Arandi to her father the first time he came to visit and he saw much potential in the young girl who was already an outstanding beauty at her young age.

"If you learn the ways of the Yakuza your family must think you are dead." He warned her.

"My family wishes I was never born anyway." She had replied evenly not a sign of fear on her young face or in her intensely cold blue eyes.

"It will not be easy."

"Nothing good ever is."

Mr. Yatu smiled and he felt that he was being smiled on by whatever gods he believed in for this girl to be brought to him.

From that day on Arandi went to school during the day with Nori and at night they trained in every form of martial arts that existed. They were taught about guns and how to enter any place that thought it was secure.

At fifteen Arandi defeated their sensei with little effort, that was the same year that she figured she didn't need school anymore. She took the tests that needed to be taken to get what she needed and asked Mr. Yatu to kill her.

Arandi Remington died that year in a freak accident, her body burned beyond recognition. She went home to watch her parents and sister mourn a stranger's body and then headed to Japan with Mr. Yatu to finish her training.

It was on the first night in his house that he told her what he expected of her and she didn't even flinch. When he told her how much money she would be making she felt so alive and independent.

Mr. Yatu's family became her family and was accepted easily because no one dared speak harshly to Mr. Yatu. Arandi felt honored that he was making her part of his clan even though she was all American.

He gave her everything she could possibly want and need and way more than she expected.

Arandi wondered if he knew how much he hardened her heart the night he took her virginity with little care of how she wasn't remotely ready for him. She lay under him and waited for it to end but she didn't shed a tear.

When he was done all he said was that she now belonged to him completely and that it would never happen again. She never wanted to be touched like that again. If any other man ever tried to take her like that she would kill them with a mere flick of the wrist.

She became colder than ever and became the best at everything put in front of her.

She was shocked when one night Mrs. Yatu came to her room and Arandi thought she had found out and was coming to tell her to get out of her house. Although it was obvious that she knew what had happened she was not angry with Arandi instead she sat with her and taught her what eventually would make her the best.

"Arandi my dear I'm sorry that you had to learn so harshly how men can be but I'm here to show you that you as beautiful as you are can use that to your ultimate advantage. If you learn to please a man and learn his secrets to making him come undone with mere touches and kisses, you will become his goddess and you can get anything you want out of him."

Arandi stared at her but listened intently. Her lessons began that night on learning to please and be pleased. Mrs. Yatu knew much on the subject and she was right Arandi had men begging her to be with them and they would give her anything she asked.

She had her first kill on her seventeenth birthday, completely flawless and not a sign of who had killed the target. Easily attainable with her skill set.

Three months later she killed a trusted employee of Mr. Yatu who had been paid greatly to kill him and somehow Arandi had known and killed him without remorse in front of all. Mr. Yatu had given her the money left behind and knew then he had the best of the best on his side.

He had her killed one more time because he wanted no one to know of her existence, she was there only for him to call for when needed. No one would know she was alive except himself, Nori, and his right hand man Kamiru. Even Mrs. Yatu was told that she had died.

Thus began her life as an assassin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester stretched out his six foot two frame on his large king sized bed on his silk black sheets fresh from the shower not bothering with pajamas or boxers.

The glorious sheets felt heavenly against his naked skin and he wished there was someone else under his sheets because he sure could do with a proper fuck right about now. He hadn't been laid in months and he was getting bored with his right hand.

He sighed heavily as he turned on his stomach and slowly rutted against the firmness of his bed and the sinfully soft sheets. He was unbearably hard in seconds.

He had no problems hooking up that was for sure with his drop dead handsome chiseled features and sinfully pouty lips and dreamy green eyes with lashes that shouldn't belong on a man let alone one his size. He had women lined up in minutes with just a flash of his smile and one little wink. The problem was once he had them in his bed then things just went all haywire.

He was by far not a small man and was all proportional and yeah most women loved big cock but it didn't end there for Dean. He liked it rough and hard and that sweet slow love making crap could be left to the small dick crying for their momma little boys.

He had tried the gentle approach but for him it was like trying to drive with the engine turned off, it got him nowhere.

Sure there was a lot a woman who liked it rough until they met him then they were pleading for him to stop, that they had had enough even after he made them come so pretty. They thought he did it on purpose, they didn't understand that it was a need.

He thought lasting for hours was a good thing.

It was beginning to look like he was going to have to start thinking big and beautiful to fulfil his needs not that there was anything wrong with more cushion for the pushing or start pitching for the other team which when he was horny enough he strongly considered.

Right now he just fucking needed to get off or his dick was honestly going to fall off. He moved against the sheets again and moaned.

The knock at his door had him up fast as he scanned to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was his little brother Sam and he threw open the door.

"Oh fuck Dean what the hell?" Sam yelped seeing Dean completely naked and hard.

"What?" Dean grinned mischievously. "It's not like you've never seen my junk before." He gave himself a nice heft as Sam turned away beet red.

Dean snickered and got back under his sheets. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm heading to bed but Novak wanted me to tell you that he just got word that the Black Scorpion killed Doryman."

"Doryman? Are you serious? That man had more security than the president. I guess Novak wants us to up the security?"

"Yeah, this Scorpion guy is killing off one crime boss after another. He's going to outdo the Widow Maker soon and they both have bested Kill Switch."

"Whoa there this Scorpion guy is damn good but he's not as classy as the Widow Maker. Kill Switch was up the middle but who knows what happened to him, probably got careless and killed."

"Since when is killing for profit classy?" Sam snickered.

"It all depends on who's being killed. If you notice the Widow Maker takes out a lot of scum and yeah he makes the widow's but I'm pretty sure most of those women are grateful to be free."

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow as he loosened the tie of his very expensive silk black suit. "What are you the president of his fan club?"

"Maybe I am?" Dean defended. "I'm just trying to show you the difference between the three."

"The difference between three assassins that no one knows what they look like but kill for profit. I don't see any difference. Anyway we have the Black Scorpion to deal with if Novak is on that list of his hits."

"He won't get past our team Sammy many have tried and failed and have that on their tombstones."

"Doryman Dean?"

"Come on Sam just because Doryman had more security doesn't mean shit. They were all older than dirt. Our team is all under thirty so we're good. Just alert Matt and Michael and have them pass it on to the rest of the team." Dean squirmed still hard even though he was talking to his brother about security.

"Yeah ok." Sam turned to leave. "You need me to call Tiffany."

Dean clunked his head back against the head board. It was Tiffany or his right hand again. "Yeah Sam thanks."

He hated having to rely on hookers but so far Tiffany was the only one willing to put her ass on the line, literally, and take the hours of pounding that Dean could put out when he hadn't had any in a while.

He had to pay her ten times the going rate because she couldn't take johns for a couple of days after him. He sighed heavily again.

He just wanted a girlfriend that could put up with his manliness and his job of head of security for a Texas crime boss.

He let his mind wander while he got up and dressed. His mom and dad had been killed in a car accident when Dean was only four and Sam was a mere six months old.

They had been taken in by the one family member they had left. Their Uncle Bobby Singer and he wasn't even blood related just someone that served with their dad in the Marines and they had become like brothers.

Bobby's wife had died that same year so he figured he had to raise these boys so they wouldn't end up separated.

He did his best but having been in the service most of his life he raised them and trained them to be the best in everything they took part in and was the proudest man when his 'sons' graduated top of their classes.

He was even prouder when Dean signed on as a Marine fresh out of high school and went on to become the best sniper in Marine history.

Bobby had once even been in Homeland Security but when he started seeing things that were not right when it came to government officials he left before they killed him off for knowing too much.

Tight for money after a few months he decided working for a crime boss was probably not the greatest decision but they paid well and they admitted they were dirty. Honestly Novak wasn't all that bad.

Bobby always thought honesty was better even if it meant being behind bars for life. He had hoped for better for his boys when they came back home but even for them the government was slimy when Dean was asked to assassinate a family by the higher ups and refused.

He had signed up to fight the war for his country, not kill innocent children and their mothers with head shots.

He had been honorably discharged and given a ridiculous amount of money so that he wouldn't raise a stink.

Sam was discharged weeks later for no apparent reason but Dean figured the government knew how close the brothers were and they better get rid of both of them.

Dean didn't let his guard down so when one night he was drinking at a club and was brutally attacked in the parking lot, he sent the message loud and clear to be left alone by killing his attackers and making it look like a Marine General living half way across the world had done it.

Without words he proclaimed 'this will be you if you fuck with me again.' The message was received and the government figured having Dean and Sam Winchester alive was better just in case they came in handy someday.

Dean didn't so much as flinch when he found out Bobby was working for a crime boss and James Novak wanted Bobby to have his replacement trained since he was getting older.

Dean said yes and here he was three years later head of security for James Novak, Sam his right hand man, both with a tidy sum of money to retire with steadily filling their many accounts.

It wasn't what they had dreamed of becoming as kids but such is life.

Sam came back to the door. "She'll be waiting at her apartment."

"Thanks Sam."

"Are you kidding I really didn't feel like putting up with your all grouchy, grizzly bear, blue balls and all attitude tomorrow." Sam huffed.

"I don't get grouchy."

"Yeah, we'll ask Ruby that tomorrow."

Dean grinned. "She forgave me when I sent her roses for her birthday."

"Dude never piss off the chef of the house. Can you imagine the shit they can stick in your food?"

"That's why I always switch plates with Zane because she likes him." Dean said as he headed for the door.

"Anyway Dean try to leave the woman in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled as he headed down the stairs. He scanned his security card ran both thumbs over the screen and looked directly into the eye scanner.

"Hello Dean will you be going out tonight?" The electric sexy female voice asked.

"Yes baby girl are you going to miss me?"

"Would you like me to miss you?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I am incapable of flirting."

"Sure I turn everything on baby." Dean snickered.

"I'm always turned on."

"Oh baby now you're just teasing me." Dean laughed as he closed the door behind him.

The guards all had their separate apartments in five different buildings around the property.

There were forty guards all in all and all of them men. Novak had brought in woman guards before but they always wanted more from him and he might have been a high up there crime boss but he was all family man when he was home, great father, faithful husband.

Dean scanned his eyes over the well-lit property looking for anything out of place. It was a hard habit to break even when he was off duty. He headed to get his motorcycle out of the outer garage going through the whole scanning process again.

"Heading out boss?"

Dean turned to look at Chad and Zane as they made the perimeter of the property with the dogs. Three very large well taken care of rotts.

"Yeah I'll be back in couple of hours." Dean said straddling his black and chrome crotch rocket.

"Tiffany?" Zane asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, unless you're offering up your sweet ass." Dean smiled seductively.

Zane turned red. "Ah hell Dean that's not cool, I'm not gay."

"That's not what Matt said after the super bowl party. Something about rubber gloves and a banana with whipped cream being….."

"I'm so kicking Matt's ass!" Zane huffed angrily.

"Exactly my point you thinking about Matt's ass but I really don't think Michael will like that." Dean started up his machine.

"Who ever heard of gay body guards?" Zane growled.

"They bench nearly five hundred pounds and make Dwayne Johnson look like a petite little thing. Are you going to call them gay to their face?" Chad asked seriously.

"I'm not afraid of them?" Zane said defiantly.

"For the sake of your pretty face and model hair I'd advice that you keep that to yourself or the banana might not come out next time." Dean added as he began to leave.

"Fuck you." Zane mumbled.

Chad smacked him in the back of the head. "Man, think before you fucking speak." He huffed as he began to walk.

"What?" Zane asked petulantly as he rubbed his stinging head and followed.

Dean laughed as he headed to the gate, running through all the scans again and then dealing with Matt and Michael.

"Tiffany?" They asked at the same time.

"Do I have it on my forehead or something?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"No boss but you're wearing your 'I'm getting laid' leather jacket and jeans and you're commando." Matt said with a smirk.

"And how would you know that?" Michael asked.

"Don't be jealous but come on Michael, Dean has got one of the finest asses on this earth besides yours of course and when the man hangs, he hangs."

Dean laughed. It was very hard to imagine these two six foot six over three hundred pounds of brawn men being gay.

Michael tried to look annoyed but his eyes quickly scanned over Dean's ass perched on the motorcycle. He bit his lip. "Alright so you have a point. Sure you want Tiffany?"

Dean grinned. "As tempting as the offer is I would never come between you two, no pun intended. And you are on duty."

"Excuses." Matt huffed.

Dean shook his head and leaned forward to take off unable to help himself he looked back and winked at Michael giving Matt something to chew on.

Dean knew that these men could handle him probably would love what he had to offer but he still loved the soft feel of a woman under him and that those sweet moans and screams of orgasmic release that only a woman could make.

He shuddered as the steady vibration of his motorcycle sent pulses between his legs making him harder by the second.

Tiffany was going to hate him tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael yawned and leaned closer to Matt nearly an hour after Dean had left.

Matt huffed in annoyance.

"He was just trying to rattle you Matt geez I don't have a thing for Dean." Michael growled.

"Everybody has a thing for Dean." Matt grunted. "Even Zane and his homophobia. I've seen him looking Dean over like he wants to lick the freckles right off his skin when he's out by the pool."

"Is that Zane or is that you?" Michael teased.

"Who ever thought freckles were hot?" Matt grinned.

"Let's get him drunk and play connect the dots with a permanent pink marker."

"Sure if you feel like have that marker permanently up your ass."

"I can take him, I'm bigger than him." Michael nearly pouted.

"Yeah, did you forget that time you pissed him off and he had you on the ground before you could even blink, half choked?"

Michael frowned his blue eyes full of the memory. "I just wasn't ready for him."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to get through the days as you steal glances of the man that will never be yours."

"Come on Matty I'll even let you lick a couple of freckles, as long as you don't enjoy it too much." Michael prodded and effectively changed the subject.

Matt looked interested. "You forget that our boss can out drink most small countries."

"Yeah, I forgot about that so we roofie….." Michael cut off when he noticed a slight glimmer from outside the gates. He had his gun in hand in the next second and was hitting the radio. "Zane, Chad get Morgan and Daniel, Randy and Ethan and the dogs we need the outer perimeter secured yesterday!"

Matt stood with a gun in each hand trying to see what had set his partner into motion and even though he couldn't see anything he could sense something was way off.

"Should we get Dean back?"

"We can't call Dean like scared little boys Matty but if we have to we'll wake Sam and Bobby, first let's see if the teams come up with anything."

In seconds the teams were on the move like a finally tuned SWAT team moving into action, the dogs were trained not to bark unless someone they had never come in contact with was nearby.

The instant the dogs cleared the gates they started growling and barking towards the same spot where Michael had seen movement.

Randy went in after them with the night goggles and his weapons at a ready Ethan and Zane flanking him.

Suddenly the dogs started whining and ran back out of the close knit bushes running in circles a sure sign that someone had a dog whistle.

The men searched the entire area and then met at the gate.

"Whoever it was is long gone now but I found this." Randy held out his hand and the object dangled slowly back and forth.

The men stared and Michael turned to Matt. "Call Dean now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reason Tiffany allowed Dean to come to her apartment was that she would already be home when he was done and she could just clean up and go to bed.

As a hooker she was used to not getting off anymore but Dean, fuck Dean was the only man that could get her there and make her like sex for a fleeting moment. Dean knew how to fuck that was for damn sure but he didn't know how to stop once he got going. The man was the fucking Energizer bunny, he just kept going and going until she felt raw and numb and completely over sensitive.

Dean had the endurance of a football team of teens but he liked it hard. Flesh hitting flesh and the sounds he made, made most porn stars sound like amateurs.

If she could keep up with him she would have fallen in love with him long ago.

Dean was completely lost in heated need to reach that fucking orgasm that was right there just right there waiting to be released and relieve him of the tension he felt right down to his little toes.

He grunted heavily as he pounded harder and harder moving Tiffany across the bed with every bruising thrust and he knew it was hurting her now by the pinched look on her face. It didn't matter that he had made her come three times.

That only made it hurt more for her but if she wanted him to be done then he had to hit it hard.

He closed his eyes and listened to her quiet whimpers wanting so badly for someone to be calling his name and begging for more, and moaning with pleasure that only he could bring them. He wanted to be able to kiss someone breathless, call their name, bite them, claw at them fucking feel every minute of it down to his core. He couldn't do anything like that with Tiffany or anyone else for that matter.

He knew something was wrong with him but where did you go to find help? Was in in the yellow pages under 'have to fuck straight through a mattress to feel anything'?

"Dean?" Tiffany broke into his thoughts. "I can't take much more."

"Just say my name like that a few times and I'll get there Tiff I swear." He moaned desperately as he thrust in to the hilt.

She began to do what he asked.

"Come on Tiff you know me better than anyone." He urged her, the only woman that he had ever been with more than once and he had to pay her for her efforts.

He felt her nails clawing deep into his back and he let out a moan of pleasure as his balls tightened up.

She cried out his name more in 'that's it' than pleasure but it was enough to push him over the brink and his body seized as he spilled his load finally into the condom.

It was over way too soon and he could see the fear in her eyes because his cock hadn't softened at all. He could go another round or two easily.

He heard his phone going off in his jeans and he got up to get it hearing her sigh in relief.

"What's wrong Matt?" He said seeing the caller ID.

"We had an intruder on the outer perimeter and they left a calling card you need to see."

"I'm on my way." Dean said as he rushed to Tiffany's bathroom to wash up. He dressed fast and threw the bundle of hundreds on the end of her bed.

"Give me at least a month to recupe." Tiffany smiled softly.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. "Sure Tiff."

Once upon a time she had been a beautiful woman who had started doing this just to get through college. It ended up paying better than any job she could find and she never got out. She knew men wouldn't want her much longer so she had to save as much as she could and Dean paid her well.

He rushed out the door and she got about slowly showering and changing her bed. She made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat before crashing and screamed when she saw the intruder in her kitchen.

"We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sped as fast as he could back to the estate. Things always had to happen when he was away and Novak was going to be upset.

The way to the mansion was a bunch of curves that he knew well by now even at night he maneuvered his cycle like a dream. This was another rush that he got, speed like this on dangerous roads with no helmet. Pure fucking adrenalin.

He was making a curve when he realized that he wasn't alone on the road. A solid black motorcycle sped up to meet him side by side but the rider's face was hidden by a helmet.

"Pussy." Dean called out.

The other motorcycle popped up on its back tire and sped ahead of him and Dean wasn't about to have that. He revved up and followed closely taking every curve too close to the edge.

They raced every turn and Dean thought he was going to come again in his pants just from this exhilaration.

Nothing prepared him for the other rider popping up on the seat of the motorcycle and turning himself around facing Dean as the cycle sped along without direction.

Dean's heart missed by just a beat as the little red dot slid across his chest and stopped at his heart even at the speed they were going.

He wasn't worried, the other rider didn't know the road curved out in the opposite direction suddenly in three, two, one, and the other cycle went over the edge and the red dot disappeared with the rider.

Dean made the final curve to the house intending to come back to the scene with his crew and find the body to try to find out who it was and who sent him.

The gate came into view and he could see his crew standing waiting for him Sam and Bobby included. The shock he felt when the red dot appeared again at his heart stunned him because the only people in front of him were his people.

He swerved his bike sliding down to try to avoid the bullet but pain shot through his chest and he felt wet hot blood running fast down his chest. He couldn't control the motorcycle anymore and he did what he could to protect his head as he began to slide across the road. He could hear Sam screaming and he was still sliding when the lights went out.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. DEADLY STING

DEADLY STING

"He's going to be fine. The man has the hardest head in Texas." Dean heard the echoes in his head.

He slid his eyes open with a groan to see Ellen and Sam above him. Like most high maintenance places they had their own medical staff.

"Dean, you scared the hell out of me." Sam said worriedly as Ellen left the room.

"Did I get shot?" Dean asked feeling the soreness in his chest but nothing like a gun shot, he knew exactly how those felt.

"Yeah, a paint ball filled with chopped up razors just enough to slice you but not kill you. Your jacket saved your ass from worse damage." Sam huffed.

"We have to go find the body." Dean said trying to sit up and instantly regretting it. Pain flared everywhere and not the good kind.

He noticed that it was now daylight so that would make things easier.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he tried to hold Dean on the bed.

"Right before I was hit another motorcycle ran off the road. This way we'll know who did this."

"We already know." Bobby said curtly from the door. "The calling card remember." He held up the plastic case with the very much alive black widow inside of it.

Someone was taunting them and to do that to Dean was like prodding a half starved rabid grizzly bear. Your ass was getting fucked the hell up.

"FUBAR." Dean growled.

Sam stepped back because he knew once Dean got that determined look on his face it didn't matter that he had just been in a motorcycle wreck and had been saved from severe road rash only because he had slid off of the road fast and his thick leather jacket and expensive jeans had provided some adequate protection.

His hands had gotten scraped a bit and he had cut his head just at the hairline but otherwise his stubborn ass was mostly intact.

"It looks like the Widow Maker is our man." Bobby growled.

Dean sat up slowly fighting against the pain. "It's not the Widow Maker. Someone just wants us to think it is."

"Since when did you become one of the Hardy boys?"

"Right after I fucked Nancy Drew stupid." Dean snapped.

"Then amaze us with your outstanding wisdom." Bobby said crossing his arms.

"Come on Bobby you're the one that taught us that when something seems certain it's probably not. The Widow Maker wouldn't use a black widow as his symbol, that black widow is a female."

"So maybe the Widow Maker is a chick." Sam threw in his two cents.

Dean's face grew pensive. "Maybe the Black Scorpion is too. Anyway we need to go check the other motorcycle." He pushed off the bed swaying slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, Ken doll I didn't say you were good to go." Ellen stormed into the room.

"Sorry Doc but Barbie needs me to find her cat." Dean smirked.

"I'm not touching that one." She huffed.

"I find it every time she spreads her legs."

Sam moaned and walked out.

"What?" Dean asked because he thought he was hilarious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, Tom is going down there to check the motorcycle." Sam said trying to fight the urge to scream at his stubborn ass brother who really needed to be lying down.

"And I'm going with him because he might miss something that my better trained eyes will catch."

"Since when is seeing double considered trained eyes?"

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean said in annoyed tone.

"Sure and I'm Shakira."

"The hips don't lie bro." Dean grinned.

"Neither does a fist to the jaw."

"Now who needs to get laid?" Zane interrupted.

"You offering?" Sam asked loving to provoke the man who was the most uncomfortable talking about gay men.

"Why is everyone always asking me that?" Zane snapped.

Sam winked at him. "That ass speaks volumes."

"Fuck you Sam."

"Sounds like he's offering to me." Dean chimed in. "You're a fucking tease Zane, I thought you were after me the way you drool when I lay out by the pool."

Zane turned crimson. "I'm not drooling I just think your skin ink is artful."

"It has nothing do with all those lickable freckles?" Matt stepped up.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Lickable?"

Matt looked up at the sky. "I meant likable."

"Sure you did whore." Michael came into the mix.

"Jealous is not your color." Matt staged whispered.

"Why do I put up with you dick heads?" Zane muttered.

"There he goes again thinking about dick." Matt winked at him.

"You wish twinkle toes." Zane hissed and walked away.

Michael laughed. "The boy is so gay I bet his favorite song is Over the Rainbow."

"He'll come into his skin eventually. I fought it for years too." Matt sighed.

"Then you met me."

"Actually then I met Dean but he's brain washed by pussy so I was SOL."

Dean grinned huge. "They all love me first. Right Morgan?" Dean yelled at one of the other guards.

"Whatever you say boss." Morgan yelled back with no clue what he had just agreed to.

Sam doubled over in laughter.

"You ready boss?" Tom asked as he looked down the ravine.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Dean said grabbing the rope that Tom offered him and got into place.

They both went down together and Sam followed just so that he could keep an eye on Dean because he knew his brother. He could tell that Dean felt like shit but was not going to admit it even if Sam pulled every finger nail out one by one. Hell he might actually enjoy it.

They walked around the area trying to find the rider but found nothing.

"Looks as if he made it." Sam said.

"Or somebody came to get rid of the body." Dean grumbled. He was still trying to figure out how everything had happened.

Dean stared down at the motorcycle which was pretty much totaled and he played the scene in his mind. Even though it had been night time he had still been close enough to the other rider to notice some details and Bobby had trained them long ago to pick up on things most others would miss.

"Something isn't adding up." He muttered to himself. His brain still a bit frazzled.

Tom leaned in to pull back the back compartment.

"Don't touch anything!" Dean yelled but it was too late, the compartment door hit the grass a sudden hiss of smoke and red numbers appeared like on a digital clock, counting down superfast.

Dean shoved Sam as hard as he could making him tumble further down the ravine and out of range of the blast. He then jumped on Tom and as they hit the ground he rolled with him just as the motorcycle exploded.

Dean had managed to get them mostly clear but pieces of motorcycle still hit him and Tom. They lay still trying to catch their breath and get the ringing in their ears to die down.

Sam was yelling his head off unable to see his brother and Dean wanted to answer him but didn't feel like yelling, he had a feeling it would hurt more than a little.

"Sorry boss." Tom said sheepishly looking into Dean's eyes because Dean was pressed right on top of him.

"You better be fucking glad I like you." Dean mumbled as he moved to sit up.

"Whoa there boss watch the knee." Tom squealed.

"I'd be doing the world a favor if I crushed all your chances to procreate."

They were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the team that was there.

"What the fuck was that?" Zane yelled dropping to his knees in front of a kneeling Dean and took his face and checked his eyes and then ran his hands over his arms checking for wounds.

Dean smiled at him goofily. "Dude, when did you get a medical license?"

"I was a paramedic before I joined this circus remember?"

"Sure he was." Matt mumbled. "A very touchy feely one."

"Matt check on Tom ok?" Zane asked as nicely as he could.

Matt turned to Tom who was now standing. "How many of me do you see?"

"One too many." Tom said a little too loudly.

"I think his hearing is off."

Dean shook his head trying to clear it as he stood up and the wall of Sam suddenly loomed before him.

"I guess I'm supposed to be grateful that you shoved me down a ravine to not be blown up?" Sam said his tone just slightly past murderous.

"Look Sammy I didn't exactly have time to plan out a strategy so I went with the knee jerk reaction. Save baby brother and then the idiot that activated the bomb."

"Where was saving you in that equation?" Sam asked crossing his arms bracing for Dean's metamorphosis into a green hulking thing.

The other's milled around waiting for the bomb of Dean to go off this time, ready to pull the two raging bulls apart.

There was a shocked silence when instead all that came from Dean was. "Sorry Sammy."

Sam instantly dropped his defenses and grabbed Dean's face much like Zane had. "Dean, look at me."

Dean stared up at Sam with a slight huff, his eyes glassy.

The other guards scrambled trying to figure out what they should do. Dean saying he was sorry was a sure sign that he wasn't well at all.

Michael and Matt were both trying to call Ellen at the same time thinking Dean was having an aneurism or worse.

Dean squinted his eyes concentrating hard on his brother. "Sam you have such pretty eyes."

"Come on Dean we need to get you back up top." Sam said gently, all anger gone for the time being.

"Ok Sammy."

Every word that came out of his mouth made everyone else terrified.

"Oh fuck this is all my fault." Tom paced back and forth.

"Calm down kid before you…." Michael began.

Tom was throwing up in the next moment.

"Yeah that." Michael finished with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey is he ok?" Dean asked trying to turn back around.

"He's fine Dean, Mikey is taking care of him. We are going to take care of Dean."

Dean nodded and walked forward. "Mikey is nice."

Back on the road Dean stumbled a bit. "My head hurts."

"I know but can you stay with me just a bit longer?" Sam encouraged leading him slowly back toward the gate.

Zane had already ran ahead to get everyone prepared.

"Can I see Tiff again?" Dean smiled wistfully.

"Sure Dean whatever you want." Sam said cheerfully out loud but to himself he was in a dead panic. He'd heard and read about the stories where people received head injuries and seemed absolutely normal only to drop dead or not wake up from their sleep days later.

Dean not being Dean was fucking terrifying.

Dean stopped half way. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean."

"My arms tingle." He sighed.

"We're almost there bro." Sam prodded. For like the third time in minutes Sam's heart skipped.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean whispered. He hit his knees, Sam crashed down with him to keep him up. Dean's head lolled back as his eyes did the same and all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm fine." Dean snapped at Ellen as he stubbornly yanked the IV free for the second time. "I just hit my head."

"Twice in less than a day Rambo, you have a concussion which is a pretty damn serious thing since your fucking brain is already scrambled."

"You can't talk to me like that. She can't talk to me like that." He turned Sam.

"Hey I'm on her side." Sam growled glad that his brother was at least conscious and half way back to normal.

"You would be." Dean growled back. He knew they were right, his head felt like it was going to blow and if he saw anything that resembled food he would spew, but to admit any of that was so not him.

"Look, I get that you're worried about me but….." His words cut short as James Novak strode into the room his blue eyes boring into Dean.

"As your boss I'm telling you that you are as of this moment on sick leave for fourteen days I repeat fourteen days no ifs ands or buts, do I make myself clear?"

Dean glared back at him. There wasn't anyone left in the world that he knew of anyway that could intimidate him, not even Jimmy Novak.

"I'm not trying to alpha your domain Dean I'm worried about you just like everyone else and with this new threat I need you at a hundred and fifty percent."

Dean sighed and looked away. "That's why I need to get things rolling to be prepared for when this guy strikes."

"He's not going to strike anytime in the two weeks that you will be off. I did my homework. This assassin leaves his calling card which is never the same and then doesn't do a thing for months. He strikes when everyone is sure that they are safe."

"How can you be so sure that is the same assassin since no one has seen him?"

"Do you think I got to be where I am by being careless?"

Dean met his eyes again. "Fine but after five days I'm not going to be in bed unless someone is there with me and I'm going to be in my own apartment."

"I'm sure Matt won't mind keeping you company or Zane." Novak smiled knowing how everyone picked on the young man about his homophobia and that he was presently standing outside the door.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Zane is single."

A rather frazzled 'fuck' drifted into the room.

They all laughed.

"Ok your apartment is fine but Ellen will be checking on you for the next couple of days and since you have a concussion I assume it will be Sam waking you every few hours."

"Can't it be someone with bigger breasts?"

"We want you better Dean not dying during sex." Novak huffed.

Dean grinned at Ellen and Sam, he may not have won the battle but he hadn't lost it either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean rolled over on his bed unable to sleep. He had been in bed or on the sofa for five days and had had no complications.

He was eating fine, had woken up fine every time nurse maid Sam came calling.

All in all he was being a good boy. He deserved a treat. He sighed loudly as he rolled again getting ready for a marathon hand job.

His phone sounded then and he picked up to look at the caller ID.

"Tiffany?" He answered.

"Hey Dean, being that you were my best customer and all I thought I would let you know that I'm leaving town for good. My mom got sick and I'm going home to take care of her in Oregon."

Dean nearly groaned out loud. It had taken a long time to find her.

"But I have some good news. I found you a replacement. She's not really a hooker but she needs some money fast and I told her about you and I mean everything about you and she thinks that she can handle you. You can check her out yourself. She's taking over my apartment. You interested?"

"Does a cat meow?" Dean said hoping that this new girl was able to handle his needs.

"Just go by my apartment and introduce yourself. I told her you would pay her what you pay me if that's ok?"

"If she can take me she'll get that much just like you." Dean huffed.

"I'm kind of going to miss you." Tiffany said softly.

"Have a good life Tiff you were the best." Dean replied.

"Thanks Dean and maybe someday we can meet up for old times' sake."

"It's a date." Dean said.

He hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling.

Sam walked in then without bothering to knock.

"I need to go see Tiffany." Dean said without looking at his brother. He didn't feel like telling him everything until he figured out how things were going to go with the new girl.

Sam sighed. "Ok fine but take you're truck not the motorcycle."

"Yes mother." Dean grinned jumping from his bed fully naked to get dressed.

"Damn it Dean." Sam griped as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean hadn't felt nervous about meeting anyone in years. He hadn't realized just how long Tiffany had been part of his schedule until now.

Of course he'd had his many one night stands where the woman practically slammed the doors in his face because they could barely stand. Looks and hot body only got you so far.

So he had taken a shower and put on his best jeans and blue dress shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up, topping it off with his leather jacket.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered as he rang the doorbell

He was not prepared for who opened the door and he stood kind of dumbstruck for a second or two. Then he looked at the number on the door to make sure that he had gotten the right apartment.

"You must be Dean." The raven haired blue eyed beauty said.

Dean's heart was galloping in his chest. She was beautiful way too beautiful to be turning tricks.

Yet as his eyes roamed over her body in the very tight, had to be sprayed painted on jeans and backless top that showed off beautifully tanned skin with a few tatts and he was praying in his head that he would be so lucky to be fucking that ass that just grabbed your attention no matter how hard you tried to turn away.

Not that Dean was trying to turn away. "I'm Dean and you're…?"

She smiled at him and he felt a full body shudder travel through him.

"Arandi." She replied.

He swore he saw a flicker of regret pass over her face and he figured that she had given him her real name unintentionally. "You don't look so sure about this." He passed the doorway to get into the apartment which had been completely redone.

"I'm sure. I really need some money fast and Tiffany said you paid well."

"I'm sure with your looks you could make millions as a model." Dean said turning to look in her eyes.

Even in the overly sexy jeweled stilettos that she wore she still only came to mouth level to him. Which he found so fucking hot. "Have you ever done this before? I mean had sex for money?"

She shook her head slowly biting her lower lip another thing Dean found unbearably hot.

"Look, I appreciate the offer and all and I hope that I don't sound conceited but baby doll I would break you in half."

The sweetness that he had initially seen in her eyes vanished replaced by cold piercing blue.

"You make the same mistake so many others do by judging me by how I look."

Before Dean could reply he found himself grunting with surprise and Arandi had him shoved into the wall rattling it. She had his jewels in a vice grip and he was fucking hard with what should have been painful but fuck it felt good and his eyes darkened.

She wanted Dean Winchester she was going to get Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Yatu had been keeping her busy lately with kills and she had been successful at every one of them and still no one had a clue as to who she was.

The news of the assassin spread fast once she had many flawless kills but everyone assumed she was a man. At first it bothered her but then she realized that she could use that to her advantage.

No one suspected the stunning beauty to be deadly. The world assumed beauty meant everything else but cold blooded death.

In the years that had passed Mr. Yatu had changed a lot wanting as he got older to get rid of the younger powerful people before they got to him. At first it had only been in Japan and now it was in America.

He wanted to rid the world of anyone that showed any chance of taking what was his.

Arandi only did what she was told. She got paid well and got to see the world and do whatever her heart desired. She had a good life. Lonely sometimes but good.

It was impossibly easy to kill these people who didn't see her as a threat and she enjoyed the cat and mouse game. She would set them up and then pounce when they let their guard down.

Into every crime lords home that she had gotten into so far they thought they had the best security. To her it was laughable she had no problems until Mr. Yatu sent her after James Novak.

She did her usual test to see the reaction time of the security team to something unexpected and had in the process come across the very impressive Dean Winchester.

Men didn't usually make her mouth water it was always the other way around.

He was smart, gorgeous, and well trained at his job and had his team trained well but the worst part was that they all got along and cared about one another. She found that was the hardest kind of security to get by. When there were rifts she could use them to her advantage but this, this had been a whole new song and dance so she had to go at a different way. Straight to the source.

Dean Winchester himself. She had been keeping an eye on the Novak estate for days and he was always on alert and his team ready at the drop of a dime. They were damn good but nobody could outdo her.

She followed him to his little adventure with Tiffany and in moments had her plans in motion. While she had been tempted to stay and listen to more of the gorgeous sounds the man made when he was going at it hot and heavy she left to set up her part at the estate gates while Nori did her thing and waited for Dean to leave on his motorcycle.

Nori confronted Tiffany told her that if she wanted to be able to live out her retirement still breathing she needed to follow everything she was told. Tiffany had complied although she didn't seem too thrilled about betraying her 'john.'

She didn't want to die though and Dean's life was always in danger anyway.

She agreed and Nori had gotten on her own motorcycle and raced after Dean. She knew that Dean would assume her dead when the motorcycle went off the road. He had no clue that Nori and Arandi were incredible acrobats and as her cycle crashed into the ravine she had flipped away without a scratch.

The rest was up to Arandi from that point and Nori's involvement was done.

Arandi perched high up in a tree unnoticed and waited for Dean to make the turn to the gate of the estate and with practiced skill she took the chest shot just as Dean dove to try to avoid it.

She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to see how his team worked and how fast he got back on his feet.

She had watched with interest as the team went berserk looking for the danger everywhere but where she was. No one could be up that high on a tree was their worst and wrong assumption.

She couldn't get enough of the way his team surrounded the unconscious man making sure nothing else happened to him. The one tall guy was worried like none other so he had to be related. The younger guy too with hair like hers and a different kind of blue eyes seemed extra worried too. A crush she thought.

But Dean Winchester was all man and she had that planned. She just had to have a taste of that tall drink of water to calm her thirst.

His team surrounded the property while Dean was taken away with the tall guy and two huge guards and the young man who she heard being referred to as Zane.

Even in unconsciousness Dean was divine. She could hardly wait to pull sounds out of him herself that was if the bomb didn't get him or one of his team.

She had been watching then too but Dean cared as much for the tall guy as the other way around so they had to be brothers and Dean had put himself on the other guard taking another hit even though he was already hurt. Arandi wasn't sure why she found that so utterly hot.

She had felt surprise at the twinge of regret she felt when she had seen Dean go down a second time and hoped that he hadn't been hurt too badly.

Tiffany was told to wait five days before she made the call to Dean. So that Arandi had time to redress the apartment to her liking and she decided not to kill the hooker, instead having money given to her after she made the call and left for good. Retirement had come early for Tiffany Bell.

Arandi wasn't very surprised that Dean arrived at her door shortly after the call and fuck if he wasn't even hotter up close.

She did her little flirting but even with sex on the brain Dean was ever watchful and she guessed that she gave him her real name because she hadn't heard it in so long and really when she was grounding orgasms out of him she wanted to hear her real name moaned from those gorgeous lips.

Like most men they saw her as a dainty little flower that needed to be protected. As usual she had to show just how well she could take care of herself and take whatever Dean thought she couldn't handle.

He had no idea half the shit she had had to endure in her life to get to where she was.

Rough sex wasn't exactly the things nightmares were made of in her book.

She loved the way his face changed when hers did from innocent 'I need money please' to 'fuck you I'm not weak.'

She had him literally by the gonads, being manhandled by a woman probably added to long list of kinks.

She wanted Dean Winchester then she was about to meet the real deal.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. WHERE DO YOU RUN TO WHEN THE ICE MELTS?

WHERE DO YOU RUN WHEN THE ICE MELTS?

Dean spun them around and shoved her into the wall and the moan that came from her lips only made him harder in the death grip she still had on him. He stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds giving her plenty of chance to step away while she could still walk.

Watching her eyes darken in desire and the way she licked her luscious lips only made him heat up inside out and he did a slow grind against her body before he crashed their lips together.

She let him go to wrap herself around him giving as much as she was getting. Both of their bodies screaming for more now.

He knew the way to the bedroom and he worked his way there while their tongues got to know each other rather well and Dean realized that he had never even given Tiffany a peck on the cheek let alone this and he couldn't stop now if they paid him to do it.

She pulled away from him getting back on her feet she was completely flushed with desire but she wanted to make it good, good enough he wasn't going to wait for months to come back.

She spun him back to the bed, encouraged him to sit. He did leaning back on his hands waiting for more, wanting so much more.

She did a slow hot strip tease for him and his eyes grew darker and the bulge in his jeans grew larger.

"Leave your heels on." He directed his voice in a 'for the bedroom only' octave.

She complied with his order and stood before him in nothing but her heels and tattoos.

"Fuck, you are hot." He murmured reaching out to take full hands of luscious breasts. "Let me see your ink."

So she slowly spun around so that he could see her tattoos he lingered on the panther that took up most of her right side, looking angry and ready to pounce its tail curved up to look like a scorpion tail curving onto her back.

"Huh." He whispered kissing against it lightly making her shiver.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked taking his chin so that he would look in her eyes.

He smiled and stood up pulling the shirt and under shirt over his head in one swoop not bothering with buttons.

Oh hell yeah he was hotter up close up. She saw the marks of the razors just over his heart not deep but had left their mark none the less.

"What happened?" She asked as if she had no clue running her finger gently over the marks.

"I pissed off the wrong person." He said coolly. Turning so that she could see his left side and there was another panther tattoo but with a jungle setting around it with intense green eyes and looking ready to kill. She studied it closely.

"There is black scorpion on the panther's back." She said touching the scorpion that could only be seen if you looked closely.

"You have a good eye." He chuckled in a huff.

"So what does it mean?"

"What you proved to me just now that just because something is smaller doesn't mean that it won't kick your ass."

Arandi's heart skipped and she looked into his eyes trying to read if he knew more. What kind of coincidence was it that they would both have panther tattoos?

"You mean that they are the same in color but not in size and both just as deadly?"

"Exactly."

"So now you think I'm deadly." She asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh fuck yeah because you just standing there like that in those heels is killing me."

Arandi suddenly felt like she needed to get out of this right the fuck now but she couldn't and for the first time in her life she felt fear.

Dean sighed, seeing the fear but misinterpreting it. "We can still call this off."

Arandi snickered. "Like I'm the only deadly one here."

Dean smiled blindingly. "So what does your panther mean?"

"Sort of the same meaning. Don't let the way something looks make up your mind on how it will end you. People see a panther about to attack they automatically assume that it's going to maul someone to death they don't even pay attention to the stinger."

"If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck?" Dean said.

"It could be a cobra raised by ducks." Arandi said seriously.

Dean waited for the punch line but none came. It was time to stop talking. He leaned in to kiss her and they picked up where they left off.

Arandi began to work at his fly and he ran his hands over her back. He stopped when he felt bumps and he pulled back to take a look.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's a long story." She said before he could ask.

Dean didn't know what to say, that anyone could hurt a woman like this on purpose was shocking. Before he could process anything else Arandi shoved him onto the bed and quickly straddled him kissing him fiercely.

He quickly reversed the positions rolling on top of her and moving hard against her.

"Off now." She hissed pushing at Dean's jeans.

"Yes ma'am." He said standing only long enough to step out of his pants and boxers.

Arandi watched and had to lick her lips to see the size of this man she was about to take on, she crawled to him taking him in her hands and looking up at him as she rolled the condom on for him.

Dean moaned lightly at the feel of having this done for him, he usually did it himself.

He pushed her back onto her back lifting her still heeled legs up and spreading them to look down on what would soon be his and he kissed each ankle and smiled as she shivered.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." He said hotly.

He positioned himself and let himself go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck Arandi!" Dean moaned as he slammed into her full force and she moaned in pleasure as he pushed her over the edge for the third orgasm of the last three hours.

They had been at it non-stop and he was so close and loving this woman. She could handle him and she wanted it as hard as he could give it and they were kissing and leaving marks that would last for days.

Dean had dreamed of sex like this and never in wildest dreams did he think it would be with someone like Arandi.

"Come on, Dean, I know you want to come baby. Do it for me come hot and heavy baby." She purred clawing at his back.

Dean moaned her name as he rammed back into her moving her across the bed and she began moaning his name is maddening mantra that had lava burning through his veins.

The passion just too overwhelming for two complete strangers. He cried out in pain and utter want of more when she bit into his wounds on his chest and he felt the heat of his blood as she broke the skin.

"Fuck yes!" He cried out as the orgasm tore through every inch of his body like nothing he had ever felt before. He slammed back into her again and again riding out the thrums of heated bliss that overtook him.

No one had ever handled him like this and begged for more. Oh and he had more, so much more.

He flopped down beside her quickly getting rid of the condom as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Will you marry me?" He huffed seeing that she was completely fine and not waiting to run him out the door.

"Kind of short notice but sure." She replied.

"Can we just get straight to the honeymoon?" He grinned.

"You do have stamina don't you?" Arandi smiled seeing that he was still very much hard. She pulled out another condom and rolled it on.

Dean was sure that he had died and this was his version of heaven.

Arandi didn't really think that it would be this good she usually had to spend half the time directing men on what made her feel good. Dean just seemed to know everything that pleased her like he had known her body forever.

He pleased her God he pleased her over and over and it was like nothing she had ever felt or had in her entire life. Her past orgasms had been mediocre compared to what he was slamming out of her.

He was rough beyond anything she had ever felt but it felt so fucking good and she just wanted it harder.

The way he looked the way he sounded just made her hotter and hotter until she exploded in bliss and in her entire life she had never had more than one orgasm in one night with the same man.

If anyone deserved the title sex god it was Dean Winchester and the way he was looking at her like a starved man led to an all you can eat buffet, she had become his sex goddess.

She was so glad she had chosen this plan. She wasn't really surprised at all that he was raring for more. The man was a machine.

They fell into heated bliss again rolling madly around the bed nearly falling off more than once not that it would have stopped anything.

They didn't stop until there was nothing more to take or give. In his entire life Dean had never stayed in bed with a woman overnight but they had been going hot and heavy and he just wanted to close his eyes for a couple of minutes.

Arandi watched Dean as he slowly drifted off completely sated. She didn't do the cuddling and needy clinging after sex thing but she didn't mind Dean falling asleep. The man was even more gorgeous in sleep, his face relaxed made him look younger.

She thought about getting up and going to the sofa but she stared at Dean's sleeping naked body and fell asleep soon after.

It had been a strange night of 'never befores' for them both so they just took it with a grain of salt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke to the scent of something wonderful cooking and he stretched contentedly.

"Mmm." He hummed feeling good soreness over his body and remembered how fucking awesome his night had been. It was still dark and Dean noticed it was almost four in the morning.

He checked his phone and sure enough five missed calls from Sam. He quickly texted him that he was fine but had fallen asleep.

He knew Sam was up and the quick reply confirmed it. "Asshole!" with a smiley face took up his screen.  
Dean chuckled when Arandi walked into the room wearing nothing but his dress shirt. His dick twitched with renewed interest.

"I made us something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said yanking back the sheet and pointing towards the bathroom.

"Go clean up and meet me in the kitchen." She ordered.

"Damn you're a bossy little thing." Dean grumbled but did what he was told.

Moments later he wandered into the kitchen in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Arandi was setting full plates of food on the table with large cups of the most delicious smelling coffee that Dean had ever smelled and large glasses of orange juice and a platter of fresh fruit.

"You really are hungry." He snickered.

"I didn't really have dinner because I was so nervous." Arandi grinned.

"How were you so sure that I would come over tonight?"

"Just a feeling. Now come on eat."

Dean adjusted the towel so that it wouldn't slip off while he sat to eat. It wasn't as if he always got to eat at a table with a beautiful woman with nothing but a towel covering his assets.

Arandi sat across from him with a smile and slid her bare feet under the towel settling her toes right at his sac making Dean jump.

"Still want more." He asked huskily feeling the heat rising fast.

"Cantaloupe and watermelon make me horny." She smiled coyly.

Dean lifted a piece of watermelon and offered it to her leaning across the table. Arandi slid her tongue out and licked the piece before taking it into her mouth.

"I have a new appreciation for fruit." He said scooting back slightly and looking at his perfect omelet. "And you can cook. That marriage proposal is looking better and better." He grinned before taking the first bite.

Arandi huffed. "I'm not really the housewife type."

"High maintenance, yeah I knew it." He joked.

Arandi gently ran her toes over his soft cock and Dean moaned softly.

They ate and Arandi got up to clear everything off the table and Dean stood up to help.

He leaned in close behind her and kissed her neck. "You don't do this with anyone else right?" He asked.

Arandi turned to look at him. "No, Dean, I'm not a whore."

"That's not what I meant I just kind of like this, you and me."

"You don't know anything about me." She sighed.

"I know that you fucking rocked my world thirteen ways from every day of the week and it gets addictive really, really fast." He kissed her neck up to her lips.

"Arandi, the new high." She whispered tingling from head to toe the way Dean's lips felt against her skin.

"I don't like beating around the bush and I know I don't even know your last name or you favorite color or even how old you are. God I hope that you are at least legal." Dean ranted.

"Sorry, just turned sixteen but I look way older with makeup." Arandi said seriously.

Dean looked at her slightly agape.

"I'm twenty seven Dean don't have a heart attack. My last name is Steele and my favorite color is whatever color your eyes are."

"Don't do that to me because I was seriously wondering how I could be with you again without going to prison. I had no idea I had that creepy side in me. Hey I'm twenty seven too and my eyes are either jade or emerald so I've been told."

"Wasn't there a bush you were trying to avoid beating around?"

"Oh yeah. You said you needed money fast and I'm still going to give you what we agreed to and I owe you like another stack after last night but I want you to know that I will give you all the money you need without you having to do this. Not even with me again if you don't want to. You're way too damn special to be selling yourself." He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek.

Arandi stared at him. She was finding it hard to believe that Dean was such a decent guy and she was really, really liking him. "My mom has to have a major surgery that her insurance won't cover." She blurted. She never got flustered like that.

"You tell me how much and it's yours no strings attached I promise." He said sincerely.

"Are you trying to reach sainthood or something?"

"Dean scoffed. "Darling that will never happen in this lifetime."

"Because you work for James Novak." Arandi pushed watching his reaction.

Dean's awareness kicked up a notch. "Tiffany really did tell you everything about me huh?"

"I got her drunk." Arandi laughed and then sighed staring at the floor. "I have a confession to make."

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked with feigned wide eyed shock. "I should have told you my sperm is dangerous even with a condom."

"You're probably the type of guy that would stand by me even if you don't love me."

Dean got a bit flustered. "I do want kids someday but I'm careful. I want my kids to have parents that love each other."

"A thug with a heart. Who knew?"

"I'm not a thug." Dean said in a hurt tone. "I thought you were making a confession?"

Arandi pretended to be embarrassed. "I was looking for an apartment that I could afford and I just happened to be in the neighborhood that night you visited Tiffany."

Dean raised an eyebrow not getting where she was going.

"I saw you and thought you were the hottest man I had ever seen and I had to meet you. Everything else just fell into place."

Dean lips curled up seductively. "You think I'm hot?"

"Sizzling." Arandi said giving the towel a tug and watched it pool at their feet.

Dean lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her hungrily. "So what should I bring for dinner?" He asked not waiting for the invite back.

Arandi smiled huge. "I feel like Thai."

"Thai it is." He said slipping on the condom that she made appear out of nowhere. "Holy fuck." He moaned as he watched her slip one leg down to the floor and then bring the other one flush up against his shoulder like she was doing the splits.

Things were looking up and getting hotter by the second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sang along to the radio feeling lighter than he had felt in a long time. It didn't even matter that it was Miley Cyrus that he was singing. He felt great and even better was that he still had over a week of mandatory time off.

Damned if he wasn't going to take major advantage of that now and be at Arandi's every night that she allowed him.

His smile spread wide across his face as he thought about how incredibly flexible she was, the way she could bend her body and he was dreaming of positions that he could do with only her.

The way he had taken her in her kitchen had nearly broken his toes they curled so far back and he'd actually gotten light headed.

Oh fuck yeah he was going to have all the fun he could before she left too.

He pulled into the gate at the Novak estate and went through all the security that was required of everyone even if they lived there.

"Well, well did you get lost boss?" Morgan grinned as he looked Dean over and then he frowned. "Hey boss, you ok?"

"I'm fine, Morgan."

"You're a bit bruised up there." Xander another guard at the gate added.

Dean looked in the mirror and could see the marks on his neck and even faint bruising around his lips and a cut from the overzealous kissing that he and Arandi had gotten into. "Oh nothing that I didn't enjoy boys." He grinned and winked at the guards before driving on.

He noticed most of the day shift guards were heading to side of the house which meant that the Novak's were probably having their breakfast on the patio by the pool.

He parked and headed over deciding that he might as well get the Sam eruption over with.

James was just kissing his wife Vicky as she left for her day at the spa and taking their son and daughter to whatever they had to practice that day.

"Good morning, Dean. You look better." She smiled.

"I feel great." Dean grinned plopping down where Sam, Zane, Bobby, Michael, Matt, Tom and Chad were sitting having breakfast with Novak.

"You guys keep my babe in one piece." She called out as she followed Randy and Jayce to the car. It took her a long time to get used to not being able to go anywhere alone.

Mr. Novak enjoyed the company of his men. He felt that if he treated them like friends and family they would protect him better and they always did.

Zane scanned Dean up and down. "You look….I don't know the words for it."

"Well fucked." Novak chimed in with a huge grin.

Dean laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Since when is Tiffany an all-nighter?" Sam asked gruffly.

"Since it wasn't Tiffany." Dean sighed leaning back in his seat and spreading his legs. He bit his lower lip as he thought about Arandi.

"If she's that damn good maybe we should have a turn." Zane said with a snicker.

Dean's head snapped up and he glared at him. "Careful where you put your foot because if you want it in your mouth I'll make sure you feel it coming out of your ass."

Michael sat up straight. "You met a real live girl that can take The Dean?"

Dean kept his glare on Zane who was staring back wide eyed. "Yeah I guess Zane thinks I can only pick up hookers." He growled.

"I didn't mean any disrespect boss." Zane backpedaled. "I just assumed."

"Yeah, well don't." Dean snapped. He turned to the others. "Tiffany left town for good and this really hot chick took over her apartment. I went over to see Tiff and I found Arandi instead and fuck if she isn't everything I've dreamed about and she's a feisty little thing full of fire and can bend in ways that makes a pretzel beg for mercy." Dean bragged deciding that he didn't want his crew or his brother to know the real reason that he and Arandi hooked up.

"She likes you?" Sam asked losing his anger at seeing how less tense his brother was and seeing him smile like he hardly ever did anymore.

"She thinks I'm hot." Dean grinned.

"Most women do." Zane added trying to get Dean not to be mad at him anymore.

"And most men." Matt and Michael said in unison.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Ruby asked Dean as she placed a plate in front of Novak.

"I'm good." Dean replied and smiled. "She cooks too."

Sam watched his brother. "I haven't seen you this moony since Amber Lynn."

"Who?" Dean said trying to make a point.

"Be careful, Dean. Remember how Carmen tried to woo you and ended up being a reporter trying to get the scoop on Jimmy." Bobby threw in.

Dean frowned. "Trust me if she's like that I would know. Arandi is different." He waited for Sam and Zane to have a mouthful of food. "I proposed to her."

Sam nearly choked and Zane just flat out spit out his food and even Matt had a coughing fit.

"Well, Zane, there goes your chance." Michael snickered.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Sam huffed.

"I was playing around doof." He stood up. "I'm going to go for a run and go into the gym for about an hour and then take a nap so I can be energized for tonight. Is there anything I need to be aware of?" He stretched onto his toes raising his arms high and his shirt rode up.

Sam lifted the shirt higher. "Dude, what's with all the fresh bruises?"

Dean grinned wide. "She's a vixen dude, may even be rougher than me." He sauntered away like a spoiled cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi locked the door behind her just having arrived back at the apartment from going to find an outfit for tonight.

Dean had texted her hours ago that he wanted to take her out to eat Thai instead of bringing it to her apartment and she had agreed.

She was trying hard to control these feelings that she had never felt in her entire life but Dean was impossible to ignore. He had gotten under her skin like no other person had ever even come close to doing.

She was still doing her job and she just didn't want to have to end up hurting Dean. The thought that he was going to hate her after she completed her assignment bothered her but if she did her job right like always he would have no clue that it had been her involved. He would have his suspicions though when she suddenly vanished for good.

She didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to enjoy Dean's company and hear those gorgeous sounds that the man made when he was coming undone.

She looked at herself in the mirror and stared. She was surprised to see the way she looked right now. She always considered herself a happy person but she had a glow about her.

"Fuck, Arandi, what the hell?" She scolded herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean zoomed down the road on his motorcycle wearing a helmet this time because when he rode with someone else he made them wear one.

He had asked Arandi if she minded riding with him and she had sounded thrilled when she had replied that she loved motorcycles and would have had one of her own if she could afford it.

He had barely been able to control himself all day, counting the hours till he could see her again. It made him feel weird that he was looking forward to seeing a woman he barely knew.

He sped up faster feeling more anxious to see her. He pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and screeched to a halt when he saw Arandi backed up against a wall with a huge man having her by the arm roughly.

Dean had no idea what was going on but Arandi looked scared and as of last night no other man was going to touch her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Thank you for reading!


	4. CROSSING THE LINE

CROSSING THE LINE

Arandi had walked out to her car to get something that she had forgotten and was walking back to her apartment when a very tall huge man stepped in front of her.

"Where's Tiffany?" He roared.

"She moved away." Arandi replied and side stepped the man.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her back against the wall. "So are you taking over for her?" He asked licking his lips.

"I'm not a hooker and you need to let me go." Arandi warned.

"I'll pay you really well and I'll make it so good." The man breathed his foul breath across her face.

Arandi was preparing herself to kick his ass and with her training the man's size would work to her advantage. She heard the motorcycle coming and instantly put on her scared face not daring to show Dean what she was capable of doing.

She watched the motorcycle speed into the parking lot and the way Dean screeched to a halt seeing what was happening. Even with his helmet on she could tell by the way his body stiffened up that he was not thrilled with what he was seeing.

Arandi couldn't help herself as she sing songed. "My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble."

The man didn't seem scared at all until Dean pulled off his helmet and stepped off the cycle. Then the man blanched. "Fuck, that's Novak's main man, you should have told me from the start that you were his girl. Ah fuck he's gonna burn my ass for sure."

Arandi was more than impressed since the man was at least six five and over three hundred pounds yet Dean made him tremble.

Dean walked up his eyes emotionless green stone. "So Bruno, I'm in a giving mood tonight and we're going to chalk this one up to stupidity. What do you say?"

Bruno nodded vehemently. "Yeah Winchester, sounds good to me but she should have said."

Arandi wasn't sure what Dean did he moved so fast and Bruno was suddenly on his knees with a whining sound pushing past pursed lips.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Dean asked his voice murderous.

Bruno shook his head.

"If you even think about crossing this parking lot ever again I will find you and what happened to Vinnie will seem like a cake walk."

"You did that to Vinnie?" Bruno asked his eyes huge in alarm.

"Now did I say that? I don't remember saying that. Now get out of here Bruno, tell Sally on Palo that I sent you, she'll give you one for free."

Arandi stood by speechless, seeing Dean in action was exhilarating to say the least. A fucking turn on like no other.

Bruno hurriedly got to his feet and Dean watched him scurry away. The second he was out of sight it was as if a switch was flipped.

Dean turned to face Arandi with nothing but concern in his eyes. Checking her arms and seeing the tell-tale bruising. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good but that was like wow. I didn't realize you had such a rep."

Dean sighed. "I'm James Novak's head of security so I'm highly trained in a thing or two and this is the part where women usually say it was nice but…."

"Are you kidding? Now how it that a way to thank my hero." Arandi smiled all honey and Dean gave her his blocking out the sun smile in return.

"You're something else." He whispered putting his forehead to hers.

"I've been called worse." She whispered back as she nibbled at his chin.

"Don't let me hear the fuckers or they'll be toothless." He said at the same time that his stomach made a noise that reminded Arandi of Chewbacca.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "I haven't eaten anything since our breakfast."

"Just let me get dressed really fast and we can go. I'm starving myself." Arandi pulled him toward her apartment leading him to the living room to wait while she went to get ready.

For the first in ever she had an assignment that wasn't boring her out of her skull.

Dean sat on the sofa flipping channels expecting to have at least an hour wait and was shocked when Arandi strolled back in ten minutes later dressed to kill him.

"No woman has ever accomplished that in my lifetime." He said with great appreciation.

"I did some runway work once and I had to learn to change pretty damn fast." Arandi replied. "So what do you think?" She did a spin.

"You want me to have a raging hard on all through dinner?"

Arandi smiled slyly. "That was sort of the idea." She did another spin to show off her all black leather mini skirt outfit with boots and all.

"Mission accomplished." He said as he pulled her into a kiss and quickly let her go. "Let's get going before I forget how to be a gentleman."

They headed out and reached the motorcycle and Dean handed Arandi a helmet as he grabbed his. She stared at the helmet and then at him. "I'm not wearing that. The restaurant is only a few miles away."

"It's safer." He insisted.

"I'll take my chances on you keeping me safe." She said sweetly, batted her lashes and pouted.

Dean sighed and held out his hand for her key so that he could do away with the helmets. Never in his life had a woman had him beat into submission so easily with just a look. But fuck that look should be registered as a deadly weapon.

Without another word he climbed on the motorcycle and Arandi slid in behind him.

Dean knew that she had had to hike up the already short skirt and the thought of her pressed up against him with warm bare skin made him gulp. He couldn't wait to be in between those gorgeous thighs again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant giving Arandi the chance to adjust herself before he looked because he just didn't want to go there yet and get arrested for indecent exposure. Because bending her over in that skirt had been the predominant thought in his head the whole trip over.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Arandi asked stepping in front of him and looking up at him with those fucking blue puppy dog eyes that had Sam fucked out of luck with his.

"No not mad just trying to keep my mind PG 13."

"Where's the fun in that?" She purred forcefully pulling him into bruising kiss that had him moaning in seconds.

"Fuck Arandi." He mewled.

"Sorry but doesn't the vibration of that machine just fucking make you constantly horny?" She asked squirming where she stood.

Dean grinned like a teen aged boy. "You're horny like right this second?"

Arandi nodded biting her lip in way that made Dean tingle from head to toe. "But I'm hungry too so let's get that out of the way and then we'll have our dessert later."

"I like lots of whipped cream."

"I like nuts." She said giving him a firm squeeze before walking away.

Dean took a moment to pull himself together before he followed.

Once inside he asked for a private two top and proceeded to order in perfect Thai.

Arandi just looked at him and when they were alone she spoke to him in Thai.

Dean smiled. "Well, there is so much that we have in common? Where did you learn?"

"I went to boarding school in Europe and was around many cultures. My best friend is from Japan and she knew Thai too." Arandi shrugged.

Dean spoke to her in Japanese and Arandi replied.

"Where did you learn Japanese?"

Dean shrugged this time. "I was in the Marines for a while and I traveled quite a bit before I came home."

"Well then, I still have some interesting things to learn about you."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, you do, there is amazing things that I can do with my tongue beside master languages."

Arandi grinned back. "You have way too much confidence."

"Always thought that was a good thing." Dean said as he leaned over the table to kiss her slow and hot.

The arrival of their server with their food made them have to pull apart.

They dug in with enthusiasm to get past their hunger.

"So back to the apartment after this?" Dean asked.

"Actually would you mind taking me for a ride out in the country?" She asked sweetly.

Dean wanted to tell her no but the way she looked at him had him beat into submission yet again. "You're a demon aren't you?"

Arandi only grinned widely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the exhilaration of the ride was winning over the safety of his date and Dean sped down the road that led to a private property with a huge lake that was owned by James Novak.

He swerved a bit when he felt Arandi's hands at his fly working it open. He should stop her he really should but he had never had this done to him on a motorcycle so he concentrated on keeping the cycle steady.

He had been half hard all night so Arandi didn't have to do much to get him completely hard as she worked magic with her hands in ways Dean had thought were all myths.

"Fuck." He spat into the air as Arandi moved her fingers in a perfect rhythm over the tip of his cock that sent vibrations through him on top of the ones from the cycle.

There was no way she could get him off that fast or without getting a little rough because that was just him.

He nearly veered off the road when Arandi grabbing him hard and twisted her hand just as hard. The sting of pain was delicious and he gasped as the orgasm tore through him and shot his load into the air and it flew back against him but he didn't care.

Never had anyone literally ripped an orgasm out of him quite like that and he screeched to a halt.

Arandi moved off and he followed still hard as he spun on her and grabbed her arms pulling her close, his breathing hard.

"You're fucking crazy." He growled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She purred yanking him down hard for a kiss. He whined into submission as she ravaged his mouth biting his lower lip and turning him on high as he tasted his own blood. He pulled away from her grabbing her hand he walked with a purpose toward one of the stone picnic tables that were by the lake.

Once they reached it he lifted her easily onto the table and pushed himself between her legs twining his fingers into her hair as he pulled her in for more bruising kissing.

Arandi moaned into his lips pressing her heels into the back of his legs.

Dean pulled back. "Not yet, baby, gonna show you what I was talking about earlier."

With that he pulled her side ways as he sat on the bench and he pushed her skirt up as high as it would go and neatly tore her panties off. Before she could utter a word of protest he was on her tonging her with expertise precision and in seconds she was a babbling mess.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere and no one can hear you but me so I want to hear you." He dove back in fucking her greedily with his tongue his hands gripping her hips tightly.

Arandi didn't disappoint making Dean harder and harder with the fucking erotic moans and the way she said his name.

She thrashed and screamed to his contentment when he pushed her over the edge into an intense orgasm.

He didn't give her time to recover turning again to where he could pull her down and turn her over. He bent her over the way he'd been thinking of doing all night and plowed into her full force making her cry out as she clawed at the table but she was loving every minute of it and that just made Dean want more.

He had found this woman that could handle him and fuck if he wasn't going to take it and run.

He didn't hold back on his moans either, panting and heaving as he pushed into her lifting her up with every thrust.

He needed something else something more so he pulled out and turned her around to face him remembering how incredibly flexible she was he bent her nearly in half as he pushed back into her on the table and went for it hard.

He got what he needed as she reached for him and clawed at him. He let her legs free and opened up his neck and she got the hint sinking her teeth into his tender flesh and it sent sparks of pain through him. He moaned her name and came so hard he had to grit his teeth from the intensity of it. She bit him harder and he gasped as the orgasm intensified even more and his ears filled with the rush of blood and his vision whited out.

He felt more than heard Arandi falling apart again. It seemed that his pain kink did wonders for her too and honestly she had never felt so alive sexually.

There was no faking it with Dean Winchester.

For the first time in her life she was enjoying sex because Dean knew exactly what to do to make her crazy and she wanted more and that just wasn't a good thing.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked apparently the worry showed on her face.

"You do realize that we didn't use any protection?" She played off. She took care of herself she had too.

Dean pulled back. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry but you got me so fucking hot and fuck just fuck."

"It's ok, Dean, I'm clean. Just got tested last week."

"I'm clean too but what about you know."

"I'll let you know in a couple of weeks."

Dean paled.

"I'm joking." Arandi grinned.

Dean only stared at her wondering why he had felt a sudden excitement that this woman that he barely knew but had the most amazing earth tilting sex with might get pregnant from what he had just done to her."

"Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good just kind of hungry again." He grinned sheepishly.

"Food or sex?"

Dean blinded her with his smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They headed back to the apartment and ordered pizza. The best deep dish in Texas Dean swore.

He had made one pit stop at the store to get some clean clothes to go home in because he just wasn't going to arrive and let any of his men see him with the stains. He would never hear the end of it.

They showered together while they waited for the pizza to arrive and couldn't help but go at it again because fuck if they both didn't think the other looked ridiculously hot when wet.

The doorbell rang before they were done and Dean rushed to the door completely naked, tossed the delivery guy a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change with a wink as he grabbed the pizza from the bewildered teen.

Dean tossed the pizza on the counter and headed back to dutifully finish what they had started.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate the pizza in silence and Dean wondered if he had crossed the line or something they way Arandi seemed lost in thought. He was afraid to ask because this was something that he didn't want to lose just yet.

He hadn't felt this good with anyone in his entire life.

Arandi could feel his watchful eyes reading her but she was trying to figure out what to do next. She had planned to get Dean all wrapped in her but that hadn't included getting wrapped up in him. In just two days she was enjoying his company and he had no clue that she was the assassin that would eventually kill his boss.

The thought made her heart skip and she didn't like the feeling. She never felt remorse or worry she just did her job and did it well but Dean hating her suddenly bothered her very much.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

"You ok?" Dean's concerned voice broke her reverie.

"I'm just tired." She replied and suddenly she had to know if he really gave a shit or if she was just a piece of ass. It made her feel adolescent fuck she might as well pull a flower and do the whole 'he loves me he loves me not' spiel.

She stood up to pick up the plates and head to the kitchen. As if a sign from God himself she tripped on the chair and with her hands full she couldn't even attempt to catch herself. Dishes crashed to the floor and she went sprawling on broken glass

Dean was there in a blink kneeling besides her lifting her gently off of the glass. "Fuck Arandi, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm so clumsy." She replied as he helped her to her feet.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked looking in her eyes with concern. "Damn, you cut yourself." He hissed. "Let me see." He lifted her shirt to careful examine the small nicks on her belly and then he spotted the larger cut on her arm.

Without warning he lifted her into his arms because he had his boots on and she was barefoot and he didn't want to risk her cutting herself more.

The way Arandi felt right now with his concern was more than she had ever felt from any male hell female for that matter. Everyone had always treated her as an object, a piece of eye candy, an accessory. The fact that she was feeling anything at all was shocking to her because if anyone could ever take the crown of ice queen it was her.

She was told once that she had to be related to the ice berg that had taken down the Titanic and she had found it utterly amusing.

She was confused but she liked Dean's attention and suddenly she just wanted to be spoiled just for a little while. Just until she betrayed him and made him bitter to the entire world.

Dean had no idea what the hell happened when Arandi had gone into the kitchen but when he heard the crash of the dishes and a grunt of pain from her, he rushed into to find her sprawled and dazed on the floor.

She seemed so tired and she had cut herself here and there so he was just going to help her clean up and head home so that she could rest.

Something he couldn't recognize passed through her eyes when he lifted her into his arms to carry her safely from the glass. He took her to her bed and quickly and efficiently cleaned the cuts and put small bandages on them. The bigger one he made sure there was no glass embedded and wrapped it.

She sat quietly the entire time just watching him work.

Finally when everything was to his liking he stood up and cleaned up after himself. "I'm going to get that glass cleaned up and then head out so that you can get some rest." He said not meeting her eyes. This was so not the way he had planned on this night ending.

"Don't go." She said in a whisper.

Such a simple request and one he could in no way refuse.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. LASTING IMPRESSIONS

Warning for sex and bad language and some m/m smooching.

LASTING IMPRESSIONS

Her name ripped from his throat in a strangled cry of bliss as the orgasm tore through every fiber of his being. Never had he felt such complete bliss taking him like this was and it was so easy to want more and more.

Dean had awakened to Arandi riding him as if her very life depended it on it and he had just let her have her way with him. The best decision of the day so far. She was talented beyond means and could literally make a killing as a hooker.

The thought brought him crashing back down to earth just in time to see her fall apart still on him. He watched it happen hungrily taking it in.

When she fell beside him he pulled her into his arms. He sighed at the feel of the pulling scratch marks all across his chest. "So you never told me how much money you were going to need for you mom."

Arandi sighed having forgotten that he had started this as a business deal of sorts. "I'm not sure but I'll find out later."

"I really don't want you to worry about money ok? Whatever you need you ask me and I'll take care of you."

Arandi turned to look at him trying to read him but all she saw was sincerity. "Why would you do that for me?"

"You have made me feel so fucking good and well I don't think you need to sell yourself to anyone else. Not even to me. If you didn't want to have sex anymore I would still help you."

"Really?" She asked feeling a bit overwhelmed with his kindness.

"Really."

She pulled him into a kiss. "I can't believe no one has tied you down."

"You have been the first to be able to take the real me." He sighed.

"Is this the real you?"

Dean looked pensive. "We all have our secrets the big bad skeletons in our closets."

"I could fill a graveyard with mine." She said with another sigh and that was literal in every sense.

"You and me both darling. So anyway I need to get back to check on my crew. Can I come by tonight?"

Arandi kissed him long and hot. "Depends."

"On what?" He asked heat already rising hot and heavy in his lower gut.

"You have to bring the motorcycle again."

It was as if she had read his mind because he had all intentions of bringing his truck. "Fine but I'm taking you out to Husky's so be dressed to dance."

"I've heard of that place. Supposed to be really hard to get in."

"Not when you're part owner." He grinned. "My brother and my uncle and a couple of friends bought the place and invested in it. We've made our money back a hundred times over and we barely have to lift a finger with our management team doing all the work for us."

"Anything else I should know about you?" Arandi asked.

"All in due time, sweetness, all in due time." He winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean yawned huge as he walked towards his brother and uncle and the crew that was gathered for breakfast.

"Well, look what the cat literally dragged in after sinking its teeth and claws in more than once." Michael huffed in amusement.

Dean grinned having forgotten to cover the bite marks on his neck or maybe he just didn't care.

"You really need to make sure that she eats before you have sex man." Tom added with a huge smile.

"You guys know me by now. You know exactly what these love marks are for." He sighed thinking about what she had pulled out of him biting and scratching him like that.

"I don't think I've ever seen you go out with the same girl more than once ever." Sam snickered.

"That's because Arandi is the only one I have met thus far that I want to see more than once." He leaned his head back on the chair he sank onto and bit his lip with his eyes closed. "So anyway I'm taking her to Husky's tonight for you nosy ones that want to see what she looks like before you start snooping around like paparazzi."

"I was going there anyway to check the books." Bobby said not very convincingly.

"Put the middle squad on watch tonight so that all you losers can be there." Dean stood and stretched his shirt riding up and murmurs circled around him with the all the others marks littered over his body. "Don't hate the player. Hate the game." He turned to Zane. "If you dress pretty enough bad boy I may give you a spin on the floor." He winked and sauntered away.

Zane sat completely beet red with his mouth agape while the rest snickered around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had slept for about five hours before getting up and telling his entire crew exactly what he expected. He may be on sick leave or whatever but he was still in charge. He made the perimeter himself by golf cart making sure everything was as should be before heading in to shower and get ready for the night.

Fresh out of the shower he called Arandi to check on her and make sure that she was still up for it.

"Will I freak you out if I tell you that I miss you?" He asked as she answered.

She was quiet for a moment. "No one has ever shown me concern like you have." She said honestly.

"I find it hard to believe that all people are that senseless."

"Believe it, Dean, because my entire life it has all been about my looks and what I can do in bed. So do you still miss me?" She challenged.

"Yeah, I do. Last night could have been the last time we had sex ever and I'd still want to be around you." He meant every word.

Arandi was glad that he couldn't see her right then because she was sure her features showed her confusion mixed with frustration. "See you in a couple of hours then. I'm cooking us some dinner so that we can just head straight to the club."

"Sounds good but how about I head out as soon as I'm dressed and I help you cook?" He offered just feeling the need to be near her.

She laughed softly. "Sure, why not." She really couldn't wait to see him.

They hung up. Dean lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell he was really feeling because he had never felt it before but he really wasn't the settling type, at least he had thought that.

Arandi stared at the television screen not really seeing what was playing as her mind wandered. Her entire life she had made it without feeling a damn thing inside and now she felt lost because she was feeling too much all at once.

"Fuck." They both mumbled out loud but couldn't wait to see each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I didn't know we had a GQ model on property." Novak whistled making Dean blush as he pulled his motorcycle out of the garage.

James was walking his inside dogs around the property with his son Kyle.

"I look like this all the time." Dean defended although he knew for a fact that he had gone that extra mile to do his hair just right and smell like a million bucks. He was wearing his best black dress pants with a blue dress shirt that was now his favorite because it would match Arandi's eyes.

"If you looked like this all the time I think Zane would have had seizures by now or at the very least tried to propose."

"I don't think he likes me that much." Dean laughed.

"Son, even he doesn't know how much he likes you. He fights it for all he's worth but I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to cast a spell on your girl to make her go away."

His girl? Dean didn't want to show at all how even though it was meant as a joke that the thought of Arandi going away bothered him.

"Anyway have fun. Not that you haven't been." Novak scoffed as he walked on.

Dean knew that he would have said more if his son hadn't been with him. Thank goodness for that he just wasn't ready to face what he was feeling especially since he wasn't sure what that was.

"Looking great boss." Zane broke into his reverie as he sat on his motorcycle.

Dean turned to look at the young man and looked him over. He was already dressed for the night in a spiffy black casual suit. "Not looking bad yourself Zane."

Zane blushed and lowered his eyes waiting for the ragging that always followed one of his remarks about how Dean looked.

Dean sort of felt flattered that Zane thought of him first when every other guard was handsome as well. Zane was a very handsome young man with his dark wavy hair and blue eyes not quite the color of Arandi's but still intense and most girls swooned when he came around.

"Yeah, you dressed good enough to dance with." Dean winked at him and motioned him over.

Zane shuffled over closer swallowing loudly.

Dean stood up straight and smoothed his hands slowly over Zane's chest to feel the soft silk under his fingers being genuinely cruel because he knew that this had to be killing the kid.

He leaned his face close to Zane's neck to sniff his cologne making sure to 'accidently' brush his nose against his skin and smiling when he felt Zane shudder.

"You smell almost as good as I do." He whispered by Zane's ear.

Zane did his best not to moan but a small tight gasp escaped him anyway and Dean pretended not to notice.

"No one smells as good you do boss." Zane whispered back.

Dean stepped back grinning ear to ear as he got back on the motorcycle. "See you later, kiddo." He revved the engine and zoomed away leaving Zane to watch him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tossed the salad as Arandi pulled the homemade lasagna from the oven.

She put in the garlic bread to toast up while she divided up the lasagna and Dean's stomach growled loudly when he picked up the scent of it.

Gorgeous, a tigress in bed, and she could cook. Momma would be proud he smiled at her as he set the salad aside and grabbed the wine he had picked up.

She smiled back at him wanting to take him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom because he looked good enough to fuck senseless right here and now. She was going to behave though well at least for a little while.

They ate at the bar of the apartment just looking at each other and Dean couldn't remember ever having lasagna this good. Fuck he couldn't wait to get her back to the apartment tonight. He wasn't going to do anything now and have her thinking that was all he wanted.

"Oh yeah here." He said pulling out a bank card. "I had them switch this account to your name and it should help you with your mom and whatever else you might need for a while."

Arandi took the card and stared at it. She really couldn't believe that Dean would do that for her and her made up story. "You don't have to….." Dean leaned over and kissed her quiet.

"I know what I don't have to do Arandi but please let me do this for you. It's not like I can't afford it and I rather help your mom than buy a yacht that I will use once or twice."

She looked into his eyes and again she felt feelings move through her that she had never felt before and she wanted to run and say to hell with this but it was her ass on the line.

"You won't owe me anything." He added seeing the doubts on her face.

"I have to be able to pay you back. It's the only way I'll take this."

"Fine two years from today you can start making payments to me." He said not intended to really bother with it and hoping very much she would still be in his life in two years.

"Don't placate me." She pouted.

"We'll talk about this later ok now go get dressed so I can undress you later." He pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled and went to do as told.

Out of sight of Dean she leaned back against the wall and felt her heart racing. What the hell was he doing to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the club through a private entrance and Dean held Arandi's hand firmly as he pulled her through the place introducing her to his employees.

They all looked surprised because that just wasn't Dean's thing. He made his way to the bar to pick up some drinks and looked for his men. It was easy to spot Sam towering over just about everyone there.

Arandi had slipped into a gorgeous jeweled blue spaghetti strapped dancing dress with matching heels that made Dean have to adjust himself over and over again.

She was gorgeous even though the only make up she wore was some lip gloss and blue eyeliner that made her eyes stand out more than they already did.

"Come on, I want you to meet my brother and uncle." Dean shouted over the music and led her to where Sam and Bobby were sitting.

He felt a nudge of pride when they looked at Arandi and he could tell that they were really impressed.

Zane eyed her up and down and then looked away and Dean almost felt bad for the kid. Michael and Matt gave him the thumbs up and Tom and Xander exchanged money.

Dean laughed and could only imagine what they had bet on. "How were the books?" He asked Bobby who looked confused for a second then caught on.

"Oh they are great." He gushed.

"Good, good." Dean huffed. He looked up in time to see the tall muscular blonde heading his way. "Fuck." He said under his breath.

"Hey Dean. I haven't seen you in a while." She purred leaning into kiss him on the cheek. He felt Arandi tense up beside him.

"Hey Baleen, how have you been?" He asked squeezing Arandi's hand to try and reassure her that it was all good. The blonde had been a one-time tryst and she really wasn't his type.

"I'm the Mid-Tex woman's MMA champion now." She bragged eyeing Arandi who didn't as much as flinch but she squeezed Dean's hand back.

"I heard, congratulations."

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate with me." Baleen smiled seductively.

Dean opened his mouth to respond only Arandi beat him to it and he was on instant alert to protect her. He had seen Baleen take on women bigger than her and kick their ass.

"Is it the blonde or the too many punches to the head that make you stupid?"

"Arandi…" Dean tried to insert himself.

"I'd be careful if I were you?" Baleen warned.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to use so many big words all in a row." Arandi growled.

Baleen stepped forward and Dean put himself in the middle. "Back off, Baleen."

"Do you even know what MMA stands for?"

"In your case mutant mongrel action." Arandi snapped. She knew better than to draw this kind of attention to herself. If she kicked an MMA champion's ass, she would be hounded for weeks by media and promoters but this bitch was crossing the line.

"You bitch." Baleen hissed.

Dean wasn't sure how it was possible that Arandi was suddenly in front of him and that Baleen was on her knees gasping. He stood still watching with his mouth slightly agape as Arandi leaned down and said something to Baleen and all the blonde did was nod.

Arandi lifted her back to her feet and suddenly Baleen was sucking in air greedily.

She stared at Arandi wild eyed and backed away quickly.

Arandi stared after her knowing that she now had to turn and face Dean and his men.

She adjusted her dress and put on her best 'what' look. "I watched a lot of Xena." She said and pulled Dean to the dance floor.

He turned to his brother and the others and mouthed. "That was so fucking hot." Then followed obediently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Add dancing to her many talents because the woman could move against him like silky sin and fuck if they weren't in the middle of hundreds of people he'd already be going for the gusto.

He didn't want to seem too anxious even though he was already mostly hard. He kissed her neck softly holding back the urge to bite her.

"You ready for another drink?" He asked her because he was really thirsty.

"Yes, but I don't want any more alcohol." She replied.

"Why not are a mean drunk?" He asked playfully.

"You could say that." She smiled and started off the dance floor.

Dean took her hand and led her to a booth in a dark corner where he could have a little fun. Or least he hoped he could.

He motioned for drinks and they were delivered in moments.

Arandi pulled the cherry out of her drink and chewed on it as she watched Dean then slipped the stem into her mouth. Mere moments later she stuck her tongue out and the stem sat on the tip with two knots in it.

Dean took a long drink from his glass squirming a little at the implication of what her tongue could do to him.

She moved closer to him. "About paying you back." She said in a breathless whisper. "I'd like to make a down payment right now."

Dean felt her hands at his zipper undoing it slowly and he should stop this really he should but instead he found himself spreading his legs as she pulled him free.

"Fuck Arandi." He panted dropping his head back.

"Maybe later right now just let me make you feel good." She purred.

"We are surrounded by people." He moaned.

"Close your eyes and they can't see you." She hummed against his lips.

"Cute, very cute."

He was fucked as he felt her thumb moving under the head of his leaking cock. He shuddered and looked at her his eyes dark with need. She kissed him hotly then quickly ducked down on the booth seat, covered by the table and the mostly dark corner.

Dean did his best to keep a straight face moving only slightly when she hit a certain spot with her tongue and he fought hard not to thrust into her throat.

He had a killer grip on the table with one hand the other was wrapped in her hair. It wasn't like he had never had a blow job in a club before but it was the first time he was actually enjoying it. Fuck was he enjoying it.

Heat curled through his lower belly and he felt the thrum of bliss building hot and needy. His toes were curled to the breaking point and any second he was going to….

Zane slid in next to him and Dean looked at him wild eyed.

"Having a good time boss?" Zane asked innocently looking at the dancing crowd.

"Zane please…" He couldn't finish the sentence as Arandi pinched and nibbled just to utter perfection and Dean was hit with the tsunami of pleasure. Later if asked he would claim temporary insanity and he had after all promised the kid a dance so what if he just stepped it up a little. He pulled a startled Zane into a bruising kiss.

At first Zane was stiff in shock but then he responded and Dean moaned into his mouth as Arandi sucked him dry.

Dean had no idea kissing a guy while being blown could be this intense and pleasure thrummed through him at a whole new level.

He pulled back putting his forehead to Zane's. "Fuck Zane, I'm sorry this so isn't what you think." He whispered his hand clasped tightly to Zane's neck.

For all the world it looked as they were praying together.

"Too much to drink boss?" Zane asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah and…..." Dean replied as Arandi sat up slowly

Zane caught on fast and was trapped between being completely turned on or running for the border.

"I just…..well….fuck, Zane, I'm sorry." Dean said honestly.

Zane grinned like a fool. "It's all good boss we do crazy shit when we're drunk."

Apparently Zane was intent on blaming everything on alcohol even though Dean was far from drunk. It had to be his coping mechanism.

It was whatever for Dean who right now was floating on cloud ninety nine and was ready to take Arandi home and yeah everything ever thought of possible.

He should have known his night would take a wide left turn scraping metal and breaking glass as he packed himself back into his pants.

"What the fuck is Dax doing in my club?" Dean growled already standing and pushing Zane to move it.

Dax had been a previous guard at Novak manor and Dean had kicked his ass and let him go when he had failed to do his job right and Novak was nearly killed.

Needless to say they did not care for one another.

One motion from Zane and the rest of the crew was on the move as Dean headed towards Dax.

"You have a lot of nerve being here." Dean growled in his face.

Dax lifted his hands in surrender. "Just here to dance and have a good time man."

"Get out of here now!" Sam growled setting himself between the two because he knew Dean was in no way ready for another blow to the head.

"Little brother still fighting your battles big man?" Dax snickered.

"It wasn't my little brother that put your bitch ass in the hospital was it little man." Dean said in a murderous tone.

Dax's face darkened. Without another word he turned and walked away.

Arandi had stood by the entire time to see what would happen and she was so ready to fight if it came down to that.

Dean watched Dax leave and then turned to her again his mood changing like a flipped switch.

"I'm sorry about that." He said pulling her into his arms. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She sighed into his chest.

"We should get out of here." He said and turned to Sam. He was completely flanked by his men and it made him feel good that they worked so well together.

"We'll head out to the parking lot with you." Matt stated in a 'don't even think about arguing' tone.

Dean nodded and they all walked out together. People mingled outside but nothing happened.

"I'm heading to Arandi's place." Dean told Sam.

"Be careful Dean." Sam said seriously.

"I know, Sammy." Dean said and turned to Zane. "Hey man, we ok?"

Zane smiled. "Yeah, we're good."

The rest of them looked confused but Dean knew Zane would keep it to himself. He smiled back at him blindingly, the kid could kiss.

Sam ever the hugging giant pulled a surprised Arandi into his arms. "It is so nice to meet the girl that has my brother smiling again."

She was literally swallowed into his arms but a stir of caring even from Dean's brother made her feel a bit overwhelmed.

"He needs to smile." She said hugging Sam back.

Dean smiled and straddled his cycle and Arandi climbed on behind him. He started his machine and with a wave they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were barely in the door before they were all over each other. Dean had his hands under Arandi's dress feeling her silky hot skin.

"I can't believe how I can't get enough of you." He breathed into her neck and pushed her into the wall.

"I know, I know." She replied just as breathless.

They both jumped in surprise when the front door crashed in and Dax stood at the entrance with an evil grin flanked by six others.

Dean automatically stepped in front of Arandi and started to calculate his best defense in this situation until he saw the Taser in Dax's hand.

"Fuck, this going to hurt." He mumbled to himself just as Dax pulled the trigger.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
